


Trinity Hearts

by battle_goats



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Riku just wants to give Sora and Kairi some space to get together.  Too bad they have their own plans for him.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 57





	Trinity Hearts

Riku wasn't hiding. He was just making sure he couldn't be found and bothered. By anyone. Least of all Kairi and Sora. He had climbed a tree and was taking shelter up in the canopy. They likely wouldn't spot him here. Plus, it wasn't like they'd really be looking for him.

"Sora! He's over here!" Kairi called. She beckoned Sora over from where he was peering behind some shrubs. Kairi stretched her arms over her head before grabbing a low branch and swinging herself up. Sora squawked and looked away.

"Kairi!" he said. Kairi laughed and used a leg to swing up onto the next tier of branches. Her skirt flapped in the breeze.

"I'm wearing shorts under, silly. Now get up here before he runs off and hides again."

Riku watched the pair climb his tree. There was no escaping now. He sighed when Kairi sat down next to him on the branch.

"So, is there a reason you've been avoiding us?" she asked. Riku didn't speak for a moment, too distracted by the dappled sunlight streaming through the leaves and setting her hair aglow. Their branch shook as Sora finally caught up and sat down on Riku's other side.

Ah. They'd boxed him in.

"You gonna answer the question?"

Riku ducked his head to hide behind his hair. There really was no way to answer in a way that wouldn't upset them.

Yes, he'd been avoiding them. But he had just been trying to give them space. Now that they were all home, he figured it was time to give Sora and Kairi space to figure out what they wanted their relationship to be. Except they seemed bent on including him.

They reached for his hands and each took hold of one, likely hoping to prevent his escape.

"C'mon Riku, what's going through your head?" Sora asked. They looked at him expectantly.

"I just wanted to give you guys space," he finally said. They looked at each other then back to him.

"But why? We've gone so long apart, we don't want to be separated from you," Sora said.

"Yeah. We want this to be the three of us. Together," Kairi added.

"This?" Riku asked. Kairi huffed. She let go of his hand and turned his face to her.

"This." Then she kissed him.

Riku blinked but didn't react. Kairi pulled away, and she looked nervous.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she said quietly. Kairi turned away and placed her hands on her lap.

Riku was still trying to work out that she had kissed him. Why would she do that?

"Why?" he asked. Kairi whipped around.

"Why? Why else would I just kiss a boy? Because i like you!" She said it with such conviction that Riku believed it. She raised her first as if to punch him in the shoulder, but held back at the last second.

"Kairi! We said we weren't gonna do that," Sora whined. He scooted closer. The tree branch groaned under their combined weight.

"We tried it your way and got nowhere. You've known Riku longer, you should have known better," Kairi said. Sora groaned and he leaned against Riku's shoulder.

"Fine, my turn then."

Riku was manhandled around to face Sora. He was grinning brightly. It was achingly familiar, but still felt new again.

"Riku, I like you."

"I-,"

Had Riku fallen out of the tree and hit his head? Was he dreaming? This couldn't be real.

"Well? Are you going to respond to us confessing or not?" Kairi asked.

"But I thought - I thought you two liked each other," Riku said. His protest sounded weak to his own ears. 

"We do like each other. But we also like you. Things wouldn't be right without you. It's the three of us, or nothing," Kairi said.

"I hurt you guys. So much. I was scared and jealous and I didn't want to be left behind. I'm the oldest but I felt like you guys were running off without me," Riku said.

"We wouldn't do that. I was afraid too. Afraid of how you were pulling away. You're not the only one who messed up. But don't walk away this time. Please?" Kairi took his hand again.

"Things are different now. We're all different. But I can't imagine living without either of you by my side," Sora said. He mirrored Kairi's actions. "So whaddya say? Willing to give us a shot?"

Riku didn't let himself think about it. If he did, he would spiral back into his own doubts.

"Yes. Yeah, absolutely," Riku said. He lifted the hands he held and kissed the back of each one. "I like you both so much it scares me sometimes."

"My turn for a kiss!" Sora declared. He leaned forward to reach Riku's face when Kairi abruptly shoved her hand in the way.

"Hey! He hasn't even kissed me properly!" she said.

"But you already kissed him!"

"He didn't kiss back!"

Sora and Kairi jostled each other until a loud crack cut through their argument.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Oh, hell -," Riku managed to gasp before their seat fell out from under them. They tumbled through the branches and leaves, and the ground rushed towards them. Riku managed to hook an arm around each of their waists and pull them in.

Sora had his keyblade in hand.

"Wind!"

A funnel of wind burst to life beneath them and their fall was abruptly halted. Sora landed first with Riku and Kairi in a pile on top of him. His control over the spell was interrupted and they dropped the final foot to the dirt.

"Owwww," Sora grunted. His feet kicked as he wiggled. "Get off!"

RIku rolled off, Kairi still held against his chest. She grinned in a way he knew meant trouble and wriggled around until he let go. Kairi scooted up, pushed her long hair out of her face and kissed him again. This time, he remembered to kiss back.

"Hey, no fair!" Sora said. Kairi pulled away, but straddled Riku's waist as she sat up. She reached out and hooked Sora by his necklace and dragged him in. Their uniforms were going to be covered in dirt when they eventually stood up, but none of them cared.

"Come and get your turn then," Kairi said. Riku sat up and reached for Sora. He couldn't help but notice that in the month they had been home, Sora was already started to pick up a tan again. He had grown pale while they'd been away, but now he looked like his regular self again. Sora's eyes slipped shut on his approach and Riku mirrored him. 

Their lips finally met, and it felt like a puzzle piece settling into place in his heart. the two people he loved more than anything were with him, and they loved him in return. Riku pulled away when Kairi made an impatient sound. She immediately kissed Sora. They were beautiful together. 

It couldn't have been more perfect, and Riku wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
